


Promises , vowes and Awkward meetings

by AdmiralKatCornwellfan



Series: Tumblr prompts for Voyager [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Deep space Nine setting, Endgame fixer-upper, F/M, Fluff, Past C/7 mentioned, Post-Endgame, These two dorks deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/pseuds/AdmiralKatCornwellfan
Summary: Deep space nine, a heroic Admiral and a tall, dark,handsome Civilian. What will happen?





	Promises , vowes and Awkward meetings

**Author's Note:**

> "You have a place in my heart no one else ever could have"  
> -F. Scott Fitzgerald-

'This is awkward'  
wasn't the first thought came to Kathryn's mind when she literally bumped into Chakotay on DS9. but after initial greetings and smile that felt stretching too much instead of being genuine , Kathryn began to feel the sheer awkwardness of this situation.  
He was alone, of course. And she wouldn't even think of the awkwardness if she managed to bump into..well, _both_ of them.  
  
Not that it would happen anyway, according to the scuttlebutt of Voyager (which was functioning at optimum capacity even after the abrupt return to Alpha Quadrent) _she_ had left Earth for Vulcan, for a prestigious position in Vulcan science Academy. and for him , he had disappeared from Earth not a moment to soon their three month debriefings had ended.  
Not even B'Elanna knew where he was and Kathryn didn't had the need or the energy to dissect the emotions and feelings his sudden departure made her experience. Instead, she bent her head down, posed for Starfleet propaganda, her own promotion as a vice Admiral and worked until she forgot she ever left Earth in the first place. Not that it worked anyway, if her all too familiar night terrors and Panic attacks were any sign.  
  
It hurt like hell when she was 'not so gently' told by her own _charming_ future self that he was with _her_ , of all people he could choose to be with , he chose the one that hurt her most.  
Kathryn Sometimes wondered if he did it by purpose, a move to hurt her back , after all the pain and heartbreak she caused him through years. She did want to forget she wasn't to be blamed but her guilty conscience reminded her too often the look in his eyes when she was with Kashyyk or 'the-alien-of-the-week' and she Never missed the jealousy undertone of his amused voice , when he told her to have _'fun'_ with Michael Sullivan.  
  
All the thoughts she mulled over countless glasses of wine in Quiet evenings for past 8 months came back to her in a rush , and it was overwhelming , so to speak.  
She didn't know what to feel; anger, sadness, betrayal or happiness that he hadn't blown himself up with another shuttle. So she choose awkwardness. that was way better and she had an image to uphold.  
  
Even in a place like DS9, Face of the _golden girl of Starfleet_ was never going to go unnoticed and to add up to it, she was in her full uniform as well.  
Chakotay tugged at his ear and Kathryn knew he was feeling the same thing and she also knew the water under the bridge was far too Deep when it came to their relationship. Or lack thereof.  
  
But how much she missed him, oh God how many times she turned to her left to say something to him and found the cold empty space instead of the familiar warmth and strength his presence provided? or the dinners and lunches he would drag her into, despite her protests but she'd thoroughly enjoy nontheless? Or the comfortable silence inbetween them while they worked, sipping their favorite beverages and Chakotay breaking the silence to tell a new rumor he heard via the scuttlebutt (how he get to know all that, she never knew) or just stories from his Academy days and she'd join in with a full laugh or a small story of her own. Gods, she missed her best friend, and she was determined to get back that, at least.  
  
So she found herself almost dragging him to her VIP quaters and what a sight that must've been. The _Hero of the Delta Quadrent_ , a vice Admiral , dragging her former first officer, a tall, dark ,handsome civilian , dressed in black leather through Quark's bar.  
Chakotay followed suit, never even questioning her once.  
  
And once they were safely inside her darkend quaters, and the door shut behind them, she turned to get a good look at him.  
He was much leaner than when she last saw him, his face gaunt and a few new lines added here and there, the skin turned to a darker brown instead of the golden hue she was used to.  
She could feel the roughened palms of his underneath her own softened ones, and she could take a clever guess where he had been over all this time.  
  
'Have you finished looking, Kathryn'?  
he asked finally, amusement evident in his voice as he smiled at her, full dimples on effect.  
Kathryn found her face was getting more heated that she liked and almost felt annoyed at herself for being this responsive to him. She was never immune to those beautiful dimples for all the years in DQ and it seemes she was still the same , despite the long absence Between.  
  
'Have you'? she countered his question with her own because she knew and already felt his gaze lingering on herself and as always he was a gentleman in that as well.  
  
'Never will be'  
His answer gave her more questions as now she followed him to the couch and almost flopped on it, a defeated sigh escaping her lips.  
'What do you want from me Kathryn? I'm not saying that seeing you here is a thought that crossed my mind. but I want to know .... ' he ended in a softer tone , unsure how to procede,because this scenario was not even in his mind by lightyears whenever he thought about his meeting with Kathryn. He was prepared for a cold shoulder , heck even anger. but not a Marathon through corridors Deep Space station and ending up in her quaters. Not that he minded anyway.  
Kathryn licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed a knot that was in her throat (which came always when she thought about him) along with her pride and answered quickly. Janeways were Never cowards and they were all 'straight shooters' but she had been a coward for far too long when it came to him. And all technicalities and semantics aside, she owed him the truth.  
'I want you back , Chakotay. I need you in my life. I missed you so much and I'm so sorry...' her voice failed her as she avoided his gaze, stood up and walked to the viewport to look at the still-stars outside.  
  
Chakotay was shell-shocked for a moment, unsure of what he heard. Kathryn Janeway he knew, had a hard time admitting her faults and expressing her vulnerabilities. Just when he thought he figured this woman out, she just can surprise him with a move he Never even anticipated from her. He was thinking about going to Earth, staying with Parises for couple of days and then going to find Kathryn to at least salvage what was left of their friendship.  
  
but here he was in DS9, just an hour after his shuttle from Dorvan landed, listening to a confession from _the person_ he didn't even dreamt of listening to . In his mind, he had dishonoured a vow he made , despite what ever she did, he swore to stay by her side and bear her burdens. but what did he do? In guilt and shame over his actions, ran to the furthest corner he could think of like a kicked puppy.  
He sighed and almost smiled as he stood up to join her at the viewport and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
Startled, Kathryn almost jumped but relaxed when she realized it was just him.  
'It is I who should apologize from you. I promised that I would be there for you and look what I did'. he chuckled humorlessly.

Kathryn looked into his eyes and saw a myriad of emotions swimming in Those dark depths she always found mysterious and intriguing. And just then she knew she didn't want to be part from him for another day. She waited for 7 long years for this, to be free of protocols an regulations that strangled her.  
'we both have lot of things to point out if we are going to do just that. but I don't want to waste anymore time, Chakotay.  
Are you with me?'  
and he replied with the answer she was well used to hearing from him before finally gathering her in his arms and kissing her on the lips.  
'Always'.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the[Tumblr prompt](https://admiralkatcornwellfan.tumblr.com/post/178440529455/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) #158 'this is awkward' given to me by ejc74656. Thank you for this cool prompt. I hope you all enjoyed this one.  
> well.. how was it? any comments? (apologies for that cringeworthy title)


End file.
